diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rin
Rin is the biological mother of Yui Komori. She is the former maid of the noble Inoue family and the ex mistress of the head of the Inoue family Hotoke Inoue. Appearance Rin has a strong resemblance of her daughter of which she looks like a grown up Yui. Like her daughter she has blonde curly hair but larger that goes down to her waist and has pink eyes. She is also average size and has fair skin. Rin wears a simple pink button blouse and a light brown skirt. She also wears dark brown shoes. On the night she abandoned her daughter she wore a white coat that goes above her ankles. She also wore brown stockings and black heels. When she was working for the wealthy Inoue family she wore a typical maid uniform that was black and long. It had a white apron and a white cape. Personality However, unlike her daughter Rin is somewhat shameless as she had no problem being a mistress to a married man. Rin shows to be very lustful. Rin has a strong hatred of children which showed in a flashback when she was put in charge of the children of the household. It's revealed that she's a gold digger when Hotoke gave her jewelry and money. When Rin found out was pregnant with Yui she wanted an abortion, showing a cold personality. After she gave birth to her daughter she literally just dumped her baby in a dumpster showing she had no remorse. After discovered that her daughter that still alive and was living with a rich man's sons, she wanted to have some of Yui's fortune not caring about her. Rin showed to be a good lier by saying loved her daughter and didn't gave up hope of seeing her again. Which she didn't care if Yui was found by someone or not. Rin also showed a cold mother towards Yui when the former never gave the latter a name when she abandoned her. Rin shows to be jealous of her own daughter because of Yui living with young handsome rich men. She soon began to emotionally abuse Yui by using the latter's love for her to get money. Rin has an arrogant behavior, believing that all men are lusting after her. She also shows to be a bit arrogant when it comes to her. Believing that all men want her and desire only her while her daughter is just a replacement for her. According to Ayato, this trait is very similar to Cordelia. However, Rin does have some standards when to the age of men. History Rin was born in poor class and wanted to be in high class. At some point in her life became a maid to a rich family called the Inoues. Rin hated her job as a maid and wanted more in her life. She eventually became the mistress of the head of the household Hotoke Inoue. They spent their time together which Rin eventually fell in love with Hotoke despite the fact he was already married. However, when Hotok's wife Harumi Inoue found out about the affair between Rin and Hotoke; she (Rin) was fired. Rin's life went back to the way it before she met Hotoke. When Rin discovered that she was pregnant with Hotoke's baby, she tried use her unborn child as a way to get back in the luxurious life but realized the child will only be considered as an illegitimate and not a proper member of the Inoue household. Rin then tried to get an abortion but couldn't afford it. By the time she had the money, Rin went to early labor and gave birth to a baby girl. Unfortunately, she was not happy about being a mother. Rin went to an ally and dumped her baby in dumpster. Without looking back, Rin left her child in the dumpster. It was were Richter (the Vampire King Karlheinz's younger brother) found the abandoned and unwanted child. It's unknown what became of Rin after she abandoned her daughter. At some point Rin was contacted that her daughter was alive and well. Rin was shocked upon hearing the news about her daughter and tried to understand what was going on. However, upon discovering that her daughter was living with a rich family, Rin tried to use her status of the mother of her daughter as a way to get into a luxurious lifestyle. Relationships Yui Komori Yui is Rin's daughter and the daughter that the latter never wanted. Rin wanted nothing to do with Yui and wanted an abortion. Never in Yui's life that Rin showed love towards her daughter but instead showed hatred and rejection even before Yui's birth. When Rin discovered that her daughter was alive and was now living with a rich family called the Sakamakis, Rin was happy but not because her daughter was alive but because her child was now living the good life. Rin decided to meet her daughter after the years so she could have some of her's daughter's fortune. Rin didn't even gave Yui a name on the day she was born. She soon tried to use Yui's new found love for her mother by saying that she (Rin) needs money to pay for mechanical bills. While Rin doesn't care about her daughter; Yui; however, loves her mother very much and is happy to see her. Yui wants to be close to her mother after finally meeting her. Unknown to her, Rin doesn't care about Yui and is just using her for her own selfish goal. Yui tires to be close to Rin but is kept from the boys from doing that. Yui's desire to with her mother soon began a wretch between her and the boys. Hotoke Inoue Hotoke was Rin's employer and her lover. He is the biological father of her daughter Yui Komori. When she was still working for his family, she showed that she was madly in love with him. Rin had believed that Hotoke was trapped in loveless marriage and was miserable. However, this was side of the affair and only believed that he loved her only. It's unknown what Hotoke truly felt or thought about Rin. She apparently kept remembering their time together fondly. Rin even kept a pear necklace that was a gift from Hotoke. According to Rin, Hotoke was a gentleman when he was with her. Rin clearly doesn't wants to believe that she was just fling and not his true love. Harumi Inoue Harumi was Rin's employer. Because the latter was having an affair with the former's husband and had an illegitimate daughter with him, the two disliked each other. Rin had always believed that Harumi was trapping Hotoke in a loveless marriage. When Harumi discovered about the affair she fired Rin. Rin also believes that Harumi is just some woman that Hotoke is bored. Rin doesn't want to believes that she and Harumi are alike because of both women were just used toys of some lustful man that he got tried. Ayato Sakamaki Ayato seems to be suspicious of Rin. Rin tries to act like a good mother when she is around with Ayato and the other boys. Ayato tried keep Rin from Yui. Kanato Sakamaki Kanato took a dislike towards Rin. Kanato strongly believes that Rin is trying to take Yui from him. Laito Sakamaki Laito found Rin to be very attractive but founds her to strange. Laito thinks Rin is up to something and believes that she doesn't care about Yui. Shu Sakamaki Shu doesn't seem to like Rin very much. Shu thinks that Rin is a lewd woman, more than Yui as he believes. In fact, he seems to think that she using her own daughter for her own selfish desire. Reiji Sakamaki Reiji founds Rin to be suspicious. Reiji is trying to find some information about Rin and seems to question her absent in Yui's life. In fact, Reiji tries to keep Yui from her own mother. Subaru Sakamaki Subaru can't help feel a little uncomfortable around Rin. Subaru tires to keep Rin from Yui. Rin thinks Subaru is kinda cute. Ruki Mukami Ruki appearances to be suspicious of Rin because of not only of the latter suddenly appearing in Yui's life but his own parental abandonment. Ruki soon to question about Rin and believes that she doesn't care about her daughter. Kou Mukami Kou believes that Rin is lying about wanting to be with her daughter. Kou tries to use his eye on Rin to see if she does cares about Yui. Yuma Mukami Yuma doesn't trust Rin. Yuma believes that Rin is a gold digger and is just using her own daughter as a pawn. Azusa Mukami Azusa is seem to suspicious of Rin wanting to be in Yui's life. Azusa tries to keep Yui from being close to her mother. Rin thinks that Azusa is weird boy. Carla Tsukinami Carla doesn't like Rin much and is very suspicious of her. Carla thinks that Rin is unworthy to be the mother of Yui because of Rin's absence in her daughter's life. Shin Tsukinami Shin is very suspicious of Rin because of the latter had appeared in Yui's life so suddenly. Shin soon began to investigate in Rin past. Kino Kino is suspicious towards Rin and wants to know the latter's absent in her daughter's life. Rin finds Kino to be like her daughter. Trivia * Rin's name means cold. * She was 23 when give birth and abandoned Yui. * It's unknown if Rin was ever contact about her daughter being alive and was living with a Catholic priest. Although, it's unlikely that she would have been. * It's revealed that Rin never gave Yui a name because she thought it was pointless to gave a soon to be dead child a name. * She has a pearl necklace that was a gift from her lover Hotoke and kept it as a fond reminder of their time together. * Her blood type is O like her daughter. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Mother Category:Villains